There are many situations in which it is desirable to print confidential information on one part of a business form yet not have that confidential information visible on the top part of the business form, and to provide the confidential information in such a manner that it may be effectively utilized, e.g., printed on a removable label. These requirements are often very difficult to meet inexpensively and in an easily producible manner. For example, by some conventional manufacturing processes require processing through a conventional press for opas ink, application at relatively slow speeds (200-250 ft. per minute) of label stock. Once the label stock is coated with a CF coating it is then taken to a Webtron press for flexoink coverage on the same sheet and for matrix removal. Carbonless sheets are printed on a conventional press and then the label stock is affixed to the bottom sheet of the form by a blow-on application, and then the two sheets are bound together to form the finished product.
According to the invention, it is possible to simplify the manufacturing process, and to make the product much more inexpensive. According to the present invention, it is possible to use conventional base papers for the main parts of the form, to run all parts on Webtron equipment with only pass to achieve desired results, and to produce a product which has excellent security features.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a business form is provided comprising the following elements: Top and bottom sheets of printable material, each having a top surface and a bottom surface, and releasably retained together with the top sheet substantially coextensive with and covering the bottom sheet, with the top sheet bottom face abutting the bottom sheet top face. A label affixed to the top surface of the bottom sheet, the label having dimensions significantly less than the dimensions of the top and bottom sheets. Blockout printing provided on the top sheet top surface, the blockout printing substantially overlapping the label. Carbonless imaging means for imaging characters formed on the blockout printing onto the label. Transfer tape may be provided on the bottom surface of the bottom sheet in order to allow the bottom sheet to be affixed to a surface, and a slit may be provided in the label allowing ready removal of it from the bottom sheet. Top and bottom sheets may be connected together by spot pasting along the top and bottom edges, and solid pasting along removable marginal side edge portions.
While the carbonless imaging means may comprise a CB coating on the top sheet bottom surface (at least in alignment with the block printing, and preferably over the entire sheet) and a CF coating (on at least the label, and preferably the entire top surface of the bottom sheet), maximum simplicity in manufacture is obtained especially where a self-imaging coating is applied to the top surface of the bottom sheet (including the label).
According to another aspect of the present invention, a continuous-form business form comprises a plurality of edge connected continuous individual business forms are provided. Each individual business form comprises top and bottom sheets of printable material, each having a top surface and a bottom surface, and releasably retained together with the top sheet substantially coextensive with and covering the bottom sheet, and with the top sheet bottom face abutting the bottom sheet top face. A label is affixed to the-top surface of the bottom sheet, the label having dimensions significantly less than the dimensions of the top and bottom sheets. Carbonless imaging means are provided for imaging onto the label characters formed on the top sheet top surface. A strip of adhesive is formed on the bottom sheet bottom surface, and a release liner covers the adhesive strip.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a business form is provided comprising: Top and bottom sheets of base paper, each having a top surface and a bottom surface, and releasably retained together with the top sheet substantially coextensive with and covering the bottom sheet, with the top sheet bottom face abutting the bottom sheet top face. A label is affixed to the top surface of the bottom sheet, the label having dimensions significantly less than the dimensions of the top and bottom sheets. Blockout printing is provided on the top sheet top surface, the blockout printing substantially overlapping the label. Carbonless imaging means are provided for imaging onto the label characters formed on the blockout printing, and the carbonless imaging means comprises self-imaging material disposed on at least the label.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive piggyback label construction business form, including desirably having a security feature. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention in view of the appended claims.